urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Ink Chronicles
Dark Ink Chronicles series by Elle Jasper. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / PNR (shelved in Romance section at book stores) Series Description or Overview Riley Poe leads the series as a gritty, unconventional tattoo artist-turned-undead-slayer after her younger brother is lured into a gang led by a pair of vicious Romanian vampires. In books 1,2,and 3, Riley, a dead-sexy guardian vampire named Eli Dupre, his undead family and Riley’s surrogate grandparents-who are not only Gullah root doctors but hoodoo conjurers as well–stalk the underside of Savannah, Charleston, and a trip to the Old World as they track the deadly Arcos vampires to Romania. The story unfolds through Riley’s eyes in first person where you learn of Riley’s torrid past, her desires, and her fears as she falls hard for Eli, becomes Victorian Arcos’ obsession, and struggles not to become the very thing she fights: a vampire. ~ Elle Jasper - The Dark Ink Chronicles Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog and Elle Jasper-Website Lead's Species * Tattoo artist Primary Supe *Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by Riley Poe. Books in Series Dark Ink Chronicles series: # Afterlight (2010) # Everdark (2011) # Eventide (2012) # Black Fallen (2012) # Darklove (2013) ~ FINAL Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides World Building Setting * Savannah, Georgia * Romania * Edinburgh, Scotland Places: * Da Plat Eye: Preacher's store. * Inksomnia: Riley's tattoo store. Supernatural Elements Vampires, werewolves, Black Fallen, Gullah Practitioner, angels, ancient Pict Druthan warriors, magical book, immortal druids, witches, voodoo, hoodoo, humans with tendencies, alternate dimension, ghosts, Jodís, , , Glossary: * Black Fallen: "The Black Fallen are angels involved in the darkest of magic. They're obsessed, powerful, and completely undetectable. They've zero conscience. They move among humans as one of them, and only another fallen one can recognize them straight away. They're from an ancient realm of holy and unholy....and they'll not stop until they have what they desire." (p. 24) * Gullah: descendants of the Africans brought to the eastern seaboard during the slave trade, and they know some wicked-bad magic. Dark stuff. Some voodoo, some hoodoo, some traditional root medicine and herbal cures, some conjuring. * Strigoi: most lethal of vampires * Jodís: vicious demon minions of the DarkFallen * Wudus: is Gullah for evil spirits. * Afterlight: is night for Gullah. * Pict Druthan warriors: connected in some way with the ancient Celts 'Groups & Organizations': * WUP: Worldwide Unexplained Phenomena—motley group that includes vampires, werewolves, ancient Pict Druthan warriors, immortal druids, witches, humans with tendencies—there aren’t many situations the WUP members can’t handle; claim to be peacekeepers who hunt down supernatural bad guys; takes cases too powerful and dangerous for mere humans to handle; * House of Dupré: they are a group of vampires. * Da Plat Eye: Preacher's store. * Inksomnia: Riley's tattoo store. * House of Dupré: they are a group of vampires. WORLD Drop a Kat von D clone into the paranormal scene and you come up with Jasper’s DARK INK series, which features a heroine who runs a hip tattoo parlor in Savannah, Georgia. Riley Poe had a typically rough UF childhood (i.e., rebellion, drugs, Goth lifestyle), but now she has reformed and is trying to make a stable home for her teenage brother, Seth. In this world, most humans are blissfully unaware that they live among vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural creatures. In Savannah, a family of vampires has allied with the Gullah community to keep the city safe from supernatural predators. The first two and a half books are set in Savannah, but part way through the third, the action moves to Romania. The fourth and fifth books are set in Scotland and add a number of additional supernatural types to the magical mix. Protagonist ✥ Riley is a colorful character (both literally and figuratively), with her dragon tattoos, her multicolored hair, her boatload of guilt over her crime-filled past (which resulted in a family tragedy), and her desperate efforts to keep Seth on the high road. The romantic relationship between Riley and the vampire Eligius (Eli) Dupré is equally as important as the UF-flavored plot. Jasper’s descriptions of Savannah—both the touristy day-time world and the dark and seedy night-time scene—are authentic and eloquent, and the scenes involving the Gullah culture add to the realistic atmosphere—too bad the author abandoned Savannah after book 2. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Elle Jasper: Dark Ink Chronicles ✥ Riley Poe is pretty kick ass! She has turned her life around and gone from being a junkie and being completely in with the wrong crowd and doing the wrong things, to going to college, owning a tattoo shop and being a well known artist in Savannah. This in big part thanks to Preacher and his wife who took her and her brother Seth in and helped her along just a bit so she could find her way after her mother was killed. Preacher takes her to meet the Dupres. The local family of vampires, who centuries ago made a pact with the locals they wouldn't drink from a human or harm a human as long as they were supplied blood by other means (i.e. blood bank bags). Preacher also confesses that she has a rare blood type, which is like a magnet and a drug to vampires, and that he has been giving her special herbs her whole life to mask that blood so no vampires would be attracted to her and killer her. The Dupres assign their oldest son Eli to watch over Riley while she helps them infiltrate in Savannah's underground, which she used to be a part of, in order to recapture these two rogue vampires before the full moon so that her brother can be saved and not turned. ~ GR reader | Francesca the Fierce Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Resources for filling list: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Elle Jasper: DARK INK CHRONICLES *The Dark Ink Chronicles Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Elle Jasper * Website: Elle Jasper -- Official Author Website * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Romance Bio: Elle Jasper spent her youth buried in the pages of Mary Shelly, Edgar Allen Poe, Bram Stoker, and Stephen King. Growing up on the salt marshes of Savannah, Georgia, she was always fascinated by the city’s ancient cobblestones, eerie church spires and Gothic Revival architect—as well as the dark, not-so-publicized side of Savannah, both steeped in tumultuous history. After an education at Armstrong Atlantic University, she forged her love of Gothic literature with an active imagination to pen her own stories. She is now a full time writer and lives amidst the moss and shadows of Savannah. ~ Elle Jasper: About -- Official Author Website *Elle Jasper: News Letter sign-up — Official Author Website ✥ Elle Jasper spent her youth buried in the pages of Mary Shelley, Edgar Allan Poe, Bram Stoker, and Stephen King. Growing up on the salt marshes of Savannah, Georgia, she was always fascinated by the city’s ancient cobblestones, eerie church spires and Gothic Revival architect—as well as the dark, not-so-publicized side of Savannah, both steeped in tumultuous history. After an education at Armstrong Atlantic University, she forged her love of Gothic literature with an active imagination to pen her own stories. She is now a full time writer and lives amidst the moss and shadows of Savannah. ~ Goodreads Cover Artist Artist: Phil Heffernan — source: Phil Heffernan, artist's website — Either All Things Urban Fantasy got it wrong, or Oceana Gottlieb is an alternate name for Phil Heffernan... Oceana Gottlieb — Source: Afterlight by Elle Jasper | All Things Urban Fantasy *No conffirmation for the other books, only book one. *Winners of the 2010 Urban Fantasy Cover Art Awards! | All Things Urban Fantasy Publishing Information * Publisher: Signet * Author Page: Elle Jasper | Penguin Books Australia * Bk-1: Paperback, 324 pages, Pub Nov 2nd 2010—ISBN: 0451231678 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Afterlight (2010): Savannah's most unconventional tattoo artist, Riley Poe, lives on the edge. Now she's put over the edge when her younger brother is taken by a sinister cult led by vampires. Her only ally is the hot-tempered vampire Eli Dupre, attracted to Riley's beauty and rare blood type. To save her brother from certain un-death, Riley faces dangers she's never dreamed of, ruthless bloodthirsty enemies, and an evil of endless hunger that wants to devour it all... Goodreads | Afterlight (Dark Ink Chronicles, #1) by Elle Jasper ✤ BOOK TWO—Everdark (2011): When Savannah tattoo artists Riley Poe is ambushed by an undead enemy, she inherits some of the traits of her attackers-and a telepathic link with a rampaging vampire. Now, she's experiencing murder after murder through the victims' eyes. And her new powers will not be enough to stop the horror-or the unending slaughter... ~ Goodreads | Everdark (Dark Ink Chronicles, #2) by Elle Jasper ✤ BOOK THREE—Eventide (2012): Newly-bitten tattoo artist Riley Poe feels herself changing in unimaginable ways. Eli Dupre, her vampire lover, has seen the change in her and fears for her humanity. His rival, Victorian, tells her she must see the patriarch of the vampire cult that attacked her to save her soul. In the vampire cult's fortress in Romania, Riley will face her worst fears-and the dark powers threatening to destroy her. And she'll have to do the one thing she's been determined not to do—put her trust in Eli. ~ Goodreads | Eventide (Dark Ink Chronicles, #3) by Elle Jasper ✤ BOOK FOUR—Black Fallen (2012): There’s only one thing more lethal than a vampire. A Black Fallen. Rather, a fallen angel engulfed in the blackest of magic. And three of the most dangerous have descended upon Edinburgh… Tattoo artist, RILEY POE, has changed. After surviving the bites of three potent Strigoi, she has acquired traits from each that parallel those of the most lethal of vampires. Her strength, speed, hearing are unmatched. She’s a stick of dynamite, fuse lit. She’s about to put those unique powers to good use. And she’ll need them. Now that the rogue bloodsuckers plaguing the Lowcountry are under control once more, and Riley, along with her guardian vampire, ELI DUPRE, Riley’s brother, SETH POE, and Eli’s brother, PHIN DUPRE, and Strigoi vampire VICTORIAN ARCOS agree to join JAKE ANDORRA’S elite WUP team. Worldwide Unexplained Phenomenon takes cases too powerful and dangerous for mere humans to handle. Comprised of vampires, humans with tendencies, immortal druids, werewolves and witches, there aren’t many situations the WUP members can’t handle. But there are unholy, lethal disturbances in the ancient city of Edinburgh, Scotland, and Riley and the others accept the mission. ~ Goodreads | Black Fallen (Dark Ink Chronicles, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE—Darklove (2013): Utterly destroyed, or lost forever? This is the question that plagues Riley Poe. After her vampire lover, Eli Dupre, was seemingly murdered by a fallen angel, she receives word that he's actually trapped in an alternate dimension, where hell on earth is revealed and dark forces reign. Riley’s been there before, and it nearly ripped her to pieces. But her efforts to find Eli are thwarted by a new foe: a powerful, unstoppable vampire is slaughtering humans. Riley knows how to handle a vamp, and with the WUP team by her side, she's determined to take down the rogue. But what she finds rocks her to the core, as she discovers a startling connection between the slaughter and Eli, who might not be missing after all—and who might not be the same vampire she fell in love with. ~ Goodreads | Darklove (Dark Ink Chronicles, #5) by Elle Jasper First Sentences # Afterlight (2010): Afterlight. According to the Gullah, it meant two things. One: darkness or dusk. Two: death, the life after, or beyond. I‟m familiar with both. # Everdark (2011): “Hold her down!” Fire ripped through my insides, through my veins, under my skin, deep into my muscles, and I thrashed against the three pairs of strong arms trying to hold me still —I didn’t know why or who they were. # Eventide (2012): From my grave, I’ve watched her. # Black Fallen (2012): Blood. Holy Christ, there's so much of it. Everywhere. # Darklove (2013): It's Cold here. Ice cold. The kind that burrows straight through your skin and jane deep in your bones. Quotes *Elle Jasper Quotes (Author of Afterlight) ~ Goodreads *The Dark Ink Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari (on each book page) Read Alikes (suggestions) * Vampire Academy series * Guild Hunter series * Skindancer series * Wicked Lovely series * Hunter Kiss series * World of the Lupi series * Knight's Curse series * Twenty Palaces series * Eric Carter series * Ustari Cycle series * WVMP Radio series * Asylum Tales series Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Afterlight (Dark Ink Chronicles, #1) by Elle Jasper *Lists That Contain Everdark (Dark Ink Chronicles, #2) by Elle Jasper *Lists That Contain Eventide (Dark Ink Chronicles, #3) by Elle Jasper *Lists That Contain Black Fallen (Dark Ink Chronicles, #4) by Elle Jasper *Lists That Contain Darklove (Dark Ink Chronicles, #5) by Elle Jasper Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Books — Elle Jasper -- Official Website ~ excerpts *Dark Ink Chronicles series by Elle Jasper ~ Goodreads *Dark Ink Chronicles - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Elle Jasper ~ FF * The Dark Ink Chronicles - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * The Dark Ink Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari * Dark Ink Chronicles | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Dark Ink Chronicles series by Elle Jasper ~ FictFact * Elle Jasper - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Dark Ink Chronicles Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Excerpts and Freebies: *Everdark (Dark Ink Chronicles #2) by Elle Jasper - Free vampire books online Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Elle Jasper: DARK INK CHRONICLES *New Series Alert…The Dark Ink Chronicles « Wicked Scribes Misc.: *Winners of the 2010 Urban Fantasy Cover Art Awards! | All Things Urban Fantasy World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Elle Jasper: DARK INK CHRONICLES *The Dark Ink Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari *Meet Riley — Official Author Website References Related to the World; *Gullah - Wikipedia *Gullah Language & Culture *Picts - Wikipedia *Edinburgh *Eleanor of Aquitaine - Wikipedia Reviews: *Review: Afterlight by Elle Jasper | All Things Urban Fantasy *Review: Afterlight by Elle Jasper | Vampire Book Club *The Good, The Bad and The Unread » REVIEW: Afterlight #1 by Elle Jasper *Afterlight by Elle Jasper (Dark Ink Chronicles #1) | Ramblings From a Chaotic Mind *Review: Afterlight by Elle Jasper | Novel HeartbeatNovel Heartbeat *Elle Jasper: Afterlight Review! 5 Star/Reviewer TOP PICK! *Alternative Worlds » Afterlight-Elle Jasper *That Bookish Girl: Review: Afterlight by Elle Jasper *Reading on the Dark Side: Review: Afterlight by Elle Jasper *Review: Everdark by Elle Jasper | All Things Urban Fantasy *Review: Everdark by Elle Jasper (Dark Ink Chronicles #2) | Vampire Book Club *Review: Everdark #2 by Elle Jasper (Dark Ink Chronicles #2) | Vampire Book Club *Everdark (book 2) – The Dark Ink Chronicles by Elle Jasper » Petit Fours *Everdark by Elle Jasper (Dark Ink Chronicles #2) | Ramblings From a Chaotic Mind *"Everdark," Elle Jasper | Errant Dreams *Genre Go Round Reviews: Everdark-Elle Jasper *Everdark by Elle Jasper (Dark Ink Chronicles #2) | Ramblings From a Chaotic Mind *Early Review: Eventide by Elle Jasper | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is NormalAll Things Urban Fantasy *EVENTIDE (DARK INK CHRONICLES, BOOK #3) BY ELLE JASPER: BOOK REVIEW *Gizmo's Reviews: Black Fallen #4 by Elle Jasper (Dark Ink Chronicles # 4) *BLACK FALLEN (Sark Ink Chronicles, book #4) by Elle Jasper: REVIEW *Review: Darklove #5 by Elle Jasper | That's What I'm Talking About... *Review: Darklove by Elle Jasper | Love To Read For FunLove To Read For Fun *Debbie's Book Bag: Review and Giveaway: Darklove *Elle Jasper's Darklove, Dark Ink Chronicles #5 - Sharon is an emotional book junkie! Artist: *Phil Heffernan *Phil Heffernan - ISFdb Summary Bibliography Interviews: * Author: *Elle Jasper -- Official Author Website *Elle Jasper ~ Blog *Elle Jasper - Summary Bibliography *Goodreads | Elle Jasper (Author of Afterlight) Community, Fan Sites: *(5) Elle Jasper ~ Facebook *Elle Jasper (ElleJasper1) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Afterlight (Dark Ink Chronicles -1) by Elle Jasper.jpg|1. Afterlight (Dark Ink Chronicles) by Elle Jasper—Art: Phil Heffernan|link=http://ellejasper.com/afterlight.html#video Everdark (Dark Ink Chronicles #2) by Elle Jasper.jpg|2-'Everdark' (Dark Ink Chronicles) by Elle Jasper—Phil Heffernan|link=http://ellejasper.com/everdark.html#excerpt Eventide (Dark Ink Chronicles #3) by Elle Jasper.jpg|3. Eventide (Dark Ink Chronicles) by Elle Jasper—Phil Heffernan|link=http://ellejasper.com/books.html Black Fallen (Dark Ink Chronicles #4) by Elle Jasper.jpg|4. Black Fallen (Dark Ink Chronicles) by Elle Jasper—Phil Heffernan|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13549869-black-fallen Darklove (Dark Ink Chronicles #5) by Elle Jasper.jpg|5. Darklove (Dark Ink Chronicles) by Elle Jasper|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15814895-darklove Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Magic Tattoos Category:Angels Category:Vampires Category:Fallen Angels Category:Druid Category:Witches Category:Grimoire, Magical Books Category:Warriors Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Set in Romania Category:Set in Southern USA Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Ghosts and Spirits